Second Chance
by hobbitlass09
Summary: "I took pity on you as a child," Saruman said, "So impressionable you were. Believed everything you were told. But you've grown since then and so has your wisdom." I felt sharp nails claw into my arms as an orc hauled me onto my feet. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters.

There's probably a few fics out there like this but I just wanted to write one of my own. So R&R

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

"I took pity on you as a child," Saruman said, "So impressionable you were. Believed everything you were told. But you've grown since then and so has your wisdom. Though you still seem to underestimate my surveillance over you. And soon, I hope, you'll learn that. No one has ever escaped. I've told you that time and time again. You will not succeed. I hope this time your punishment will teach you this time around. And as always supervision will be placed at your room."

I felt sharp nails claw into my arms as an orc hauled me onto my feet. Butterflies began to fly around in my stomach as I watched Saruman. I waited with bated breath for my punishment to be said. But there was a long silence. He stared at my expressionless face. I knew he could tell I was frightened. Despite my tries to conceal it, my eyes gave it away. He hadn't moved, not even twitched since he spoke. "What will work, I wonder," he mused quietly to himself, though my sharp ears picked it up. "Another beating perhaps…though it's never worked," he whispered again. At least he knows that now. Maybe I'll be spared the pain of the whip. Even the slightest thought of it made me shudder. His grey eyes stared harshly at me. Uncomfortable under his stare I looked around the dark room. The dark circular statues that housed candles cast eerie shadows. Theirs height made me feel even smaller than I already felt. The tall orc tightened his grip on my arms. I winced and looked back up at Saruman. He had a cynical smile on his face. I shuddered. He's thought of something horrible. "Take her to the dungeon. Leave her there for the rest of the day. It'll give her sometime to think," he said.

I shuddered. I've never been to the dungeon. But I know it couldn't be anything good.

The orc pulled me along as he left the room. I didn't struggle. There was no sense in making them hit me if I've seemingly escaped a beating. For a while anyway. The long torch lit hallway stretched on and on, deeper into the darkness. I knew we were getting close. The air was cooler and mustier.

Silently we came to the door and I was shoved inside, to be forgotten the rest of the day. I landed hard and against a wall. The orc slammed the door, leaving me locked in darkness. As my eyes adjusted I could make out the dim shape of the door which was only a few feet away. I felt my way up the wall to walk around to check how big the room was. When I stood I felt something solid above my head. I reached up and felt the ceiling. It was cold as ice. I took a couple steps forward with my arms out in front of me and found a wall. I turned around and did the same thing. I found a wall within a few feet. I gasped and slid down the wall and bundled up my knees to my chest. The dungeon was too small. And I'm too claustrophobic to be in here all day. Saruman knew that. He's using my fears against me.

I held my knees close to me and closed my eyes. I tried not to think about being kept in such a small place and tried to think about how I was going to escape next.

He said he wanted me think and that's what I'm going to do. My latest escape plan has failed. Miserably, I might add. Bed sheet ropes do not work well when scaling a hundred foot wall.

Orthanc is not the easiest place to escape from. I've attempted countless times and have failed each time.

I've lived in Orthanc almost my entire life. I barely remember anything about my life before I came here, or rather I was brought here. I remember my parents were killed and Saruman took me in. I've asked him several times why he kept me. His answer has always been: "It's a nice change from the orcs," I never went any further than that, but I wonder why I was spared. I'm the furthest thing from pretty, and I'm not very useful other than for breaking things (by accident) and escaping which Saruman has made clear several times that he hates that. I do wonder about Saruman's purposes for me. If there are any. Maybe he just likes my pain. Whatever the Valar have planed for me doesn't make any sense.

I shivered in the cold room. I pulled my knees closer and hugged them tightly. My ragged white dress was of no help. It was old, dirty and ripped. It was the cleanest thing I had. I haven't gotten a chance in awhile to clean my clothes. My long raven dark hair ended at my mid-back. It wasn't tame at all. It wasn't even perfectly brushed.

I've never considered myself to be pretty. If there were any visitors (which is very, very rare) they'd usually grimace at the sight of me. No one could even tell I was pretty if I was. My face if usually covered in dirt from the day's chores. My hair is always a tangled mess, my clothes are all torn and I haven't any decent shoes.

I'm so out of place here. I'm the only woman for one thing. I'm not deformed like the orcs, I hate it here and I've tried all my life to runaway. I hate how Orthanc is filled to the capacity with hate. That's one of the reasons why I keep trying to escape. Although my attempts are futile, I keep trying.

I know I don't belong. I hardly remember what life was like before being a slave. I remember my parent's murder, though it's not something I like to think about, but I don't remember what they look like. I do know they had blue eyes like mine. And I remember that I was always called Belle. I don't know what it was short for but I had a name once. I defiantly know I'm an elf, but I don't know where I came from.

Around here I'm usually called 'slave' or 'girl' or 'child'. Sometimes even 'elfling' by Saruman. I considered 'girl' and 'child' to be terms of endearment. The others were nasty and I hated being called them.

There's not much to do in this dark, cold, dank dungeon other than think, scheme and try to keep my fears at bay. I'm no longer allowed in the kitchens nor any place where ropes are used. They've noticed that whenever I work with ropes one or two go missing. Always for an escape attempts.

Though I'm free of a beating, it doesn't mean security isn't going to be more than tripled with meaner orcs. And they'll be placed right outside my room for I don't know how long. I'll only be allowed out for chores, bathroom breaks and to eat. (If that right hasn't been taken away. Again.) Other than a chance to run while doing chores, which is very slight, I won't get another chance of escape until security dies down again. And that usually takes, on average, two to three months. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Depending on the offence and Saruman's mood toward me. This attempt wasn't very bad, though Saruman is going to be very angry with me for a while. After security is gone I'll have to wait another three to four weeks to earn back trust and wait longer for an open window. But those have been coming fewer and fewer.

But Saruman has become very distracted lately and has kept himself shut up in his study. This had left slackers unpunished and chances to escape without Saruman's knowledge, but there is always the orcs. They're getting bigger and bigger and meaner and more alert. Not good for me. I run risks of being trampled and always getting caught not doing my chores. Which is usually when I'm daydreaming about freedom.

But Saruman has given them permission to take over punishments. And they aren't reluctant to give them out. And they hit pretty hard and it's nearly impossible for me to outrun them. But of course I'm usually hurt.

I shivered again in the cold room. I cuddled closer to the wall, which didn't help at all. I felt smaller and my shaking grew as I touched more of the ice cold stone. The cold room is so unforgiving. Saruman has found a new way of punishment. He knows how afraid I am of small places. He's using it against me.

As I thought more and more about my other fears it became apparent that he knows them and with time after more escape attempts he'll use them all against me. The thought made me almost not want to escape again. But I want freedom so much. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I debated. I let my tears slowly slide down my cheeks. I hugged my knees tightly.

Spiders, heights, closed spaces. He knows them all.

________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Saruman's Study

A/N: Sorry of the epic wait!! I had a bit of writer's block, but it's gone now. I hope to have chapter three up really, really soon! Please review as well!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Two: Saruman's Study

I woke up with a start when the door banged open. I had my eyes open in time to see a heavy orc walk in and roughly grab me by the back of my dress. He hauled me to my feet and forcibly dragged my out into the torch lit hallway. Once out in the hall my shaking knees gave out and I fell onto them. I breathed in deeply trying to steady myself. I was so thankful to be out of that room. I never want to see the inside of it again. I wanted to lock Saruman in there. See how he'd like it.

"Get up, slave!" the orc yelled at me. I flinched at the sharpness in his voice and obeyed.

I unsurely led the way out of the darkened corridor. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. My stomach growled loudly and seemed to echo in the immense hallway. I sighed. I won't be getting anything to eat anytime soon. With Saruman sore at me he's going to give me a lot of chores to do today and I'm never allowed to eat until all my chores are done.

Not that I would be getting a very good start on my chores anyway. There's always the List. The dreaded list that came every morning. With the inconsistency of my day to day chores Saruman always wrote out my chores. (Him being the only one who can read and write.) He had never taught me how to read and I had to guess on what the words meant. They always looked like jumbled up scribbles and confused me. I usually keep the lists and try to teach myself to read them. It usually ends in watery eyes of frustration and a beating for not starting my chores. It was always a vicious circle that couldn't be broken.

I stumbled as we came to the door. My broken shoes were of no help to my weak legs. Every time I took a step it'd catch on the floor and my legs didn't need to be hindered. When I had stumbled I caught myself against the large iron door in front of me. It was cold to the touch. Fear enveloped me again as I thought about what may be beyond that door. A harsh punishment or even Saruman. I physically shuddered.

The orc growled as I stood in the way not wanting to go out that door. He pulled me back by my hair a couple of steps. I gasped and helped myself by backing up. Having my hair pulled didn't bother my as much as it used to. It's pulled too much for me to care about the pain. The orc reached forward and opened the door and shoved out into the candle lit room. My shoe caught on the small step coming out of the hall and I fell onto my stomach. I grimaced as my stomach protested the treatment. I opened my eyes to find a pair of white boots in front of me. I looked up only to find Saruman's scowling face.

I quickly stood up and faced him. I tried not to show my fear of him. If was going to punish me I wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing me this scared. He watched me for a moment studying me. I looked down at my broken shoes as he did. "I'm expecting a guest today," he began. I reluctantly looked back up. He didn't seem as angry as I thought he'd be. "I would like you to clean two of the good goblets and go down to the cellar and get the best wine I have."

"Yes sir," I said obediently.

"And after you've done that I would like you to come up to my study. I'd like a private word with you," He said.

I could tell my eyes had grown wide because of Saruman's snicker. What would he want to talk about? "Y-yes sir," I said regained my voice.

"Hurry up then," he said taking his leave.

The orc that had come and gotten me had left and gone about it's daily business. I started for the kitchen to get the goblets. I feet seemed to drag themselves, reluctant to get anything done that was asked of me. What could Saruman possibly want to talk about with me? He hardly speaks to me other than my punishments. Maybe it is about my punishment. I stared ahead of me as the kitchen doors stood before me. I pushed the doors open to come into the large kitchen.

The good goblets would be in one of the high cabinets. I've never been trusted with the good goblets before, being as clumsy as I am. I opened up at five different cabinets before finding the correct one. But of course they were on the highest shelf. Sighing I looked around to see if anyone was coming. They weren't and I jumped up onto the counter to reach them. I stood on my knees wary of the door that still swung on it's old hinges and the minimal amount of room I had. I got one goblet in my hand and hoped I could bend down to set it on the counter with out dropping it or falling off. The old cuts on my knees were beginning to protest to having my weight on them. I decided I could manage getting another goblet down as I set the first one by the wall. I reached up with a shaking hand and retrieved another goblet. I quickly set it next to the other one as the pain in my knees became too unbearable. I hopped off the counter and I felt relief in my knees but my legs were worse than weak now. I had to sit down. I slipped to the floor for a moment to regain myself. The dull pain in my stomach told me that fear and the sudden use of my legs after sitting for a long while weren't my only problems.

I took a few deep breaths and lifted the skirt of my dress to my knees, making sure the deep cuts hadn't been opened. I gently ran my fingers over the scabs. Nothing smeared onto my fingers and sighed in relief. The orcs could smell my blood if I were to bleed and they would follow me around like I was their pray until caught not doing work or I hid in my room.

I slowly stood back up clutching my stomach. I was terribly hungry and thirsty. If I hurry up with these two things I must do I'll be done and could quickly eat an apple and have a drink of water before I go up to Saruman. I took the two goblets and took them over to the washbasin. Clean water had been brought in and already been dumped into it. Saruman must really be in a hurry to already have half a chore done. The walk out to the well and back would've cost ten minutes of time and with me carrying it, it would've spilled. I gently sat the two goblets in and decided they could sit there while I went down to the wine cellar.

The wine cellar opened down out of the kitchen for easy access. On the table lay a candle that was already lit. I took it with me as I ventured down the cellar stairs. It was cool and very dark. The darkness made me very uncomfortable. It was too close and saddening to the heart. I kept my hand on the wall as I stepped off the last stair. I walked over to the large stacks of neatly stacked wine. I didn't know which was the best wine. I searched over the stacks trying to figure it out.

I couldn't find anything that looked to be the best. I decided to just grab a couple off of one stack. The best I could hope for was that they were the same kind. I carefully went back up the stairs, my old shoes catching here and there but I did not drop either the candle nor the bottles of wine. Proud of my triumph over my clumsiness I set the bottles on the table away from the basin. I looked at the labels on the bottles. They looked identical so I assume I did something right.

I walked over to the basin hopeful that maybe the approaching talk with Saruman wouldn't be as bad as I thought I'd be. If so far everything is going this well maybe that will to. Though I wouldn't hope too much on that.

I stood over the basin and put my hands into the cool water. The goblets had nothing more than little bits of dust on them that easily came off. I rubbed my hands on the goblets making sure everything had come off for good measure. After double checking I set them out to dry. I sighed and dried my hands on the skirt of my dress. The time had come to go up to Saruman's study.

The thought of now going up there and chased away my appetite and my thirst. My mouth would be dry anyway. I started out of the kitchen. The way up to the study was long. Hallways twisted round and round and stairs that took too long to climb. I thought about what else I could've done to anger Saruman. I haven't broken anything I while which surprised even me. I haven't stolen anything other than old bed sheets. And those were unneeded. I've done all my chores except the ones from yesterday that seemed to have been taken care off.

It didn't seem like I had done anything else that he hadn't overlooked. The only thing I could think of was I was going to yelled at, I was going to be punished or…. He'd just kill me. The last one seemed highly unlikely but I couldn't help but hope for it in the back of my mind. He's killed orcs before for nothing ore than not doing a few chores here and there. It was always quick and painless but I didn't know for sure. But I was about to find out. I came to the dreaded door and stared at it.

What ever was on the other side probably wasn't good. I had to go in or he'd come looking for me and what ever he wanted would be worse. I took a deep breath and opened the door just enough to slip in quietly. I shut the door behind me and walked over to where Saruman sat with a book opened.

"Uhm, sir?" I asked nervously. "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up at me then back down at the book checking the page he had turned too. He closed the book and pushed it away from him. "Come here elfling," he said. _Elfling. _This can't be anything positive. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Your coming was slow. Explain why."

"I-I didn't know which wine I should get," I stuttered.

"They're all the same," he told me bluntly.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not know that," I apologized.

"Because of you lack of reading know-how," he said. "If that's all it was then I guess you do deserve a break from your everyday chores." I looked up at him questioningly.

"Break, sir?" I asked.

"Yes. I suppose you do deserve a small break from your back-breaking chores. Especially after that little scare you had yesterday."

"Scare?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You don't think I know you're terrified of heights? Your escape attempt left you feeling a bit sickly I believe. And that small dark room wasn't too reassuring now was it?" he asked.

"N-no sir, it wasn't," I said agreeing.

He smiled again. "Well I've decided that to give you a small break you could serve my guest and I some wine when he arrives," He said. I looked at him trying to suppress the happiness I felt. I'd be away from the orcs for a long while. "Go make yourself look presentable. I'll send another slave to come get you."

"Yes sir. Th-thank you sir," I said.

"Go," he said.

I nodded and hurried out the door. I'd get a free day of nothing but standing around. I wouldn't have to go outside and help the orcs with their constructions or do the laundry. And there would be a lot of laundry to do if I had to do it. I'd escape beatings by any orc captains. I smiled to myself as I rushed out the door.

* * *

Review! Again sorry for the wait. Hopefully the wait won't be nearly as long.


	3. Eavesdropping

A/N: Well here is chapter three. That wasn't so long of a wait now was it? Please review or you won't get another update for a very long time!

* * *

Chapter three: Eavesdropping

I closed the door to my small room as quietly as I could. I didn't want any orcs to hear, thinking I might be up to something. My room was very dark inside, but I knew my room by heart, but it's be nice to have light in here. I confidently walked through the darkness to the chest at the foot of my bed. I felt around the top for a candle and matches. I found the matches and lit one to try and find a candle. The small flame flickered as I scanned the top of the chest and around it. My candles had fallen to the floor. Probably after new ones were brought in. I always received them because on most nights I'd have to use my own candles to go around checking all my chores I had done that day. I'd make sure they were done before I'd go to bed. I'd get as good of a night's rest I possibly could. I picked up the bundle and blew out the match. I slid one out of the twine that bound them together and set it one the candle holder. I lit another match to light the fresh candle.

When it was lit I walked over to the small dresser on the far side of the little room. I set the candle on top of it and opened the first drawer. Nothing was in it. I searched every drawer thoroughly for a fresh dress. With out much hope I opened the bottom drawer and felt around blindly. All my clothes must've been taken to be washed. I was surprised when my hand touched cloth. I pulled it out and into the dim candlelight. It looked relatively clean and intact. I looked more closely to see the color out of curiosity. It seemed to be a deep grey or a very faded black. A rather dull color but I smiled at my luck nonetheless. It's got to be clean if I had forgotten about it.

I slipped the old dress off my body and pulled the fresh gown on. This one was long sleeved and a bit tight in places. That's why I had forgotten about it. I had mostly out grown it.

I looked over the top of the dresser for the old brush I kept there. I reached over to the far side of the dresser and grabbed it. I ran it through my dirty hair quite a few times with it. It would be nice it I had time to take a bath. I may have time, but I don't know what time the guest is arriving and I'd rather not push my luck with Saruman. I walked over to my bed with the candle and the brush. I set the candle on the chest at the foot of my bed and sat on my bed near the flickering light of the candle. I ran the brush threw my hair still, hoping to make it presentable. It's not at as dirty as it could be, but I'd really like to have a bath.

I watched the candle flicker on top of the chest. As far as I know nothing is in there. I never cared to opened. My guess would be old books or scrolls; and since I can't read why would I care to open it. Sometimes I do get a bit curious but I always choose against opening it. If I found out what was in there I could get myself in trouble, despite the fact this is my room and it's always been my room.

When I felt I had brushed my hair enough I set the brush down on my bed. I stared at the chest for a moment. I cleared everything off of it and set the burning candle next to me as I examined the chest to see if it was locked or not. It didn't seem to be locked in any way other than a latch that kept the lid shut. I reached out to undo the latch but stopped. I froze, hearing the sound of footsteps. As they grew closer I held my breath waiting for the footsteps to fade away down the hall. They neared but didn't fade away. My door opened and I looked to see who it was.

"The master is ready for your services," An orc hissed.

"I-I'll be there in a moment," I said blowing out the candle.

I walked to the open door and out into the hallway and shut my door. "Lord Saruman wishes you to serve the wine to his study," the orc said.

I nodded in understanding and walked down the hall way. That orc wasn't nearly as bad as the one this morning. He was much smaller than me. He had a light red skin and was hunched over from too many whippings. He limped up the hall next to me before turning to go down another hall back to his own business.

Just because an orc is smaller than me like that doesn't mean they can't hit me. They don't like to because they're hunched over like that and it pains them, which makes them even angrier. I don't give the small ones a reason to hit me. Ever. They couldn't catch me if I ran from them and they can't hurt me as badly as others can. I'm not very afraid of them other than their faces. Their ugly and distorted faces send shivers up my spine. I never want to see them standing over me in a nightmare. I think I'll become one of them someday after all _my_ beatings. Hunched over and ugly. I shuddered as I came out to the kitchen.

I gathered up a serving tray and the goblets and one of the bottles of wine. I popped off the cork of the wine bottle but didn't fill up the goblets. I daren't fill up the goblets before I go up to the study. I'll fill them there. I knew I'd spill some wine one way or another. I carefully walked through the long hallways and up the stairs with all the glassware. At the study I knocked on the door.

"Enter," Saruman called. I gently opened the door with one hand trying to balance the heavy tray with the other. I managed it and walked inside.

An elderly man stood next to Saruman, who sat in a chair. Neither spoke. The elderly man, I've never seen before. He looked much kinder than Saruman. I set Saruman's goblet down first and slowly filled the goblet. I didn't get so much as a nod in thanks. He flipped through a book looking for something. I set down the visitor's next to him. When I finished filling it he looked at me kindly. "Thank you," he said in a ruff whisper.

I smiled and nodded at him. I left the room and shut the door behind me. I couldn't help but blush. That was the first time I'd ever been thanked. I liked it. I liked that what I did was appreciated.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength," I heard Saruman begin speaking through the door. I shouldn't stay and eavesdrop but I heard him speak of Sauron. What could there be to talk about Him. I've heard tell of him many times among the orcs but I don't know much about him. "He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A great Eye... lidless... wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron," Gandalf replied quietly. I set the tray down quietly and leaned against the door trying to hear better.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth," Saruman said. Sauron? Launch an army on Middle-earth? What evil is this?

"You know this? How?" Gandalf asked worriedly.

"I have seen it," Saruman said. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. I heard them begin walking. Their foot steps faded into another room. I sipped inside the study and looked around to see where they went. I was too interested now. I don't know what I'll do if I get caught. I turned to go back out the door. But I took a deep breath and followed the sound of the footsteps. They had gone into the throne room.

I peered through the crack in one of the doors. I hid between the door and the wall. On a plinth that they walked over to a round object covered in dark cloth sat.

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman," Gandalf said anxiously.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman asked amused. Saruman unveils the Palantír. It is a perfectly spherical ball, made of some sort of glass, with strange swirls in its depths. It was strangely beautiful. I was drawn to.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching!" Gandalf said covering the Palantír with the cloth.

"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul," Saruman said sitting down on his throne. I watched Saruman. I shuddered as he sat there. I remember when he told the orc to take me to the dungeon.

"The Nine!" Gandalf said worriedly. Who are The Nine? I've heard talk of them just as much as I have about the Dark Lord, but I still don't know who the are.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black," Saruman said. His comment upset Gandalf.

"They've reached the Shire?!" he asked uneasily. The Shire? Where's that?

"They will find the Ring… and kill the one who carries it," Saruman said.

"Frodo!" Gandalf said worriedly. Gandalf heads towards the door I'm hiding behind, but Saruman closes it with his mind. I gasped and took a step away from the door. I heard several other bangs. The other doors closed, locking them both in. I should leave now but my feet kept me where I stood.

"You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" Saruman said. "There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me, _friend_, when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?!" Gandalf said. I leaned against the door to hear more closely. My keen ears would not deceive me, but I was so drawn to the conversation.

With a shout Saruman threw Gandalf against the wall and then drops him. I heard both thuds clearly. That should've been the time I left but I didn't. I heard them fight for a few moments before Saruman sent Gandalf flying through the doors I was behind. The door came back and took me with it. I was thrust against the wall. My head banged against the wall. My vision blurred while Saruman fought Gandalf.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you...have elected...the way of pain!" Saruman yelled sending Gandalf rising to the pinnacle.

I leaned against the door, making it move and causing me to fall to the floor in pain. I groaned in pain. My head ached. I blinked my eyes a few times. Tears had gathered on the edge of my eyes. I looked up to see if Saruman had heard me when I fell. Unfortunately he had.

"_You!!_" He yelled angered. "What are you doing here? Eavesdropping eh? Still haven't learned your lesson!"

"N-no sir! I wasn't! I was just…" I didn't get to finish. He dragged me up by my hair. His eyes flashed with rage.

"How much of a fool do you take me for?" He asked. He thumbed me around the face. I held my cheek in pain. "Should you be put back in the dungeon?!"

"No!!" I yelled. I couldn't restrain myself. "Please! No!"

He growled and hit me again. He held his staff so tightly his knuckles turned white. The next thing I knew I was across the room lying on the floor in pain. I groaned. I looked up pleadingly. "Please, sir! Stop! I won't do it again!" I begged.

He ignored my pleading. He pointed his staff at me. I closed my eyes thinking I'd feel pain but I didn't. I was being lifted up higher and higher. I opened my eyes. I was staring down at Saruman meters below me. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was stuck in mid air. I flailed pathetically against Saruman's power. I couldn't fight it. I want down! My breathing speed up as I grew slowly further up.

"No!" I whispered. "No I want down!!" I wished with all my might to be back down on the ground. I'd rather be beaten than be up here. I whimpered in fright. I could feel tears begin rolling down my cheeks.

With a blink of an eye I was free falling. I could finally utter a sound. I screamed. My face landed just inches from the ground. My breathing sped up even more. I closed my eyes in relief and my world went black.

* * *

Remember! Review. Its good to review!


	4. Out of Sight, Not out of Mind

A/N: I don't own anything. Some things in this chapter mat not all add up to what takes place in this part of the story so just bare with me. I'm sorry if it's too cheesy.

* * *

Chapter four: Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind

When I awoke I was in my bed. I tried to sit up to look around. My head was throbbing with pain. I told myself to lie back down. I shouldn't be getting up, but I forced myself to. I held my head as I stood up. It was utterly dark and cold in my room. I walked to the chest at the foot of my bed and lit a candle. The small flame lit up my area. I rubbed my head as I sat down on the chest. I must've passed out because of fear. I closed my eyes as I thought about Saruman, lifting me up like he did. I shuddered and opened my eyes.

I looked down at the flame of the candle. It danced around on the black wick. I looked down at the chest that I was sitting on. I moved to the floor, sitting on my knees and moved the candle beside me. I cleared off the top of the chest and set the matches and other candles next to me. I'm going to open it.

I slowly opened the top of the chest until it was all the way open, resting on my bed. I picked the candle up and looked inside of the chest. I was surprised to find it full old things. I lifted a soft dress up, out of the chest. It was a light green, with jewels on it. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I stood up with it and held it against me. It was much too short for me. Could this have been mine? I don't remember it. I sat back down and set the dress next to the other candles and matches.

I reached into the chest again and pulled out a pack. It had something in it. I brought it out and set it on my lap. I opened the pack and reached in. I felt something soft inside. I pulled it out to find that it was a cloak. It was a beautiful forest green, with a leaf pendant to hook it around the neck. This looked too small as well so I set it with the dress. I reached in again and pulled out a water skin. It was empty of course, but it was here. What random things to be in the chest. I reached in again pulled out a dagger. I unsheathed it and looked at the blade. It was very sharp and handsomely made. I put it back in the sheath. There was nothing else inside the pack so I set the back on the cloak and looked inside the chest again.

I couldn't see anything until something reflected in the candle light. I reached in and pulled out a necklace. The trinket was a ruby flower on a chain. It was so beautiful. I remember this. I held it to my lips and closed my eyes. I could see the fighting I had witnessed when I was young. My parent's murder. I remember my mother sitting my in the forest telling me to stay until all was quiet or she came back for me. She kissed my head and took off this necklace and put it into my hands. I remembered what she said. _"You're father and I love you, Bellethiel. Stay here, darling. Everything will be fine," _I could feel her stroke my hair as she whispered her goodbyes. I remember the green dress. I was wearing it.

I opened my eyes and looked at the necklace. My mother knew she'd die. I dried my eyes as I realized I had begun crying.

I'm going to run away. I'll do it this time. I _won't_ fail. I put the necklace in the pack and put the dagger back and the cloak. I can't take the dress. It's too small it'll only weigh me down. I put the dress inside the chest and put the water skin inside the pack as well. I stood up and blew out the candle. I slung the pack over my shoulders. I went to the door and listened for anything in the hallway. But I couldn't hear anything inside of Orthanc. It was deathly silent. There was usually some talk in a nearby room or in the hallway or a fight of some sort, but there was none. I could hear plenty of noise, like crashing and yelling outside. I carefully walked to my door, trying to be as silent as I possibly could incase any wandering orcs saw or heard me.

I opened the door and slid out into the dimly lit hallway. I closed my door quietly and made off down the hall to the long staircase. I descended slowly, trying to stay on my feet. Every once in awhile I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Slowly I came down to the main floor. There wasn't much light in Orthanc at all. Everyone must be outside then.

I came to the giant doors that were the main entrance; they stood slightly ajar. A gentle breeze blew in and rustled my hair. It smelled like rain. Either it had been raining or it was just about to. I slid out the door and stood at the top of the stairs. I watched in shock as I saw what the orcs were doing. Trees were being felled. They fell to the ground in pain. I gasped and leaned against the giant doors. It hurt to watch them. Saruman stood down there watching. How could he just watch like that? I turned to go back inside. I stopped as I opened the door. No one is inside. I could get away. If I tell Saruman I want to help I could run. I just need to hide my pack. All I have to do is make it to the gate and I can hide in the forest until the opportune moment and run.

I slipped the pack off my shoulders and dropped it down beside the staircase. It hurt to turn around again and see the trees, but I did. I forced myself to walk down the stairs to where Saruman stood, watching. I took a deep breath and walked up beside Saruman. I hadn't thought of what to say to him. Just as I was about to say something he turned to me.

"I see you've wakened," he said. He sounded angry. I nodded and continued to stare at him. What do I say? "What do you want? Did you come out here to gawk?"

I shook my head. "N-no, I w-wanted to know if I-I could help. I've learned my lesson. I'll do my chores without protest and I won't try to escape again. You have my word, sir," I said, making everything up as I went along.

"Do I now? How do I know you won't try it again while you're working?" he asked.

"I'll work in th-this area," I said, gesturing to the area in front of him. "I'll stay where you can see me."

"Very well then," he said. What did I just do? I've ruing my chance for escape and now I've gotten myself into an immense chore. "Go to the storehouse and find an axe for yourself," He said.

"Yes sir," I muttered. I walked around to the other side of Orthanc, where the storehouse was. I dragged my feet as I went. I've destroyed my last hope of ever escaping. I came to the entry way of the storehouse. I miserably went inside to get the last axe.

As I came back out again I glanced at the few last standing trees near the back. They were still green and beautiful. I sighed as I looked at them. There will be nothing beautiful left in Isengard now. I sighed and hung my head to go back around to the front. As I started around again I heard the soft noise of hooves walking behind me. They were soft and slow. I turned to look back. Back in the trees I saw the glint of something in the moonlight. I set the axe down and wandered back into the trees. I tried to be quiet and quick about, because I knew Saruman would begin wondering why I was taking to long.

Inside the trees the sound of the hooves grew closer. I stayed where I was. It was coming to me. In the blink of an eye it was next to me. It was a brown horse. A very beautiful horse. It looked at me and came closer a bit. I reached out and touched his nose.

"Where did you come from?" I whispered to him. He walked forward and nuzzled my neck. I smiled. "How did you get in here?" then I remembered. Gandalf had to get here someway and I doubt he walked. An orc probably had him brought to the stables. I walked around to his side. He was still saddled, so he got out of the stables somehow. I looked over him. He had a long scratch in his side.

"Oh! You poor thing," I said to him. I looked at it with out getting too close to the wound. I smiled. "Lucky for you it's just a scratch and nothing more," I said. That's all it was. It looked fairly clean, but then again what do I know about medicine. I can't even clean up my own wounds none the less a horse.

He neighed softly and bowed. "What is it?" I whispered. I looked around. "No one is here," I said. He neighed softly. "You want me to get on you back?" he neighed again. How could I pass up a chance to leave Isengard? Especially on a horse. I'd be stealing Gandalf's way out of here. He neighed again wanting me to get on.

"Alright, shh. I have to go get something. Stay here," I told him, petting his nose again. "I'll be right back."

With that I slowly and quietly made it back to the stairs that I had come down to request permission to work. I found my pack lying exactly where I had dropped it. I looked around me. No one had noticed me standing there but Saruman had definitely noticed my absence. I ran back to the woods and quietly and carefully as I could. The horse was still there. He came out to greet me. He bowed again to me, asking me to get on. I carefully climbed onto his back. I don't know much about horses but I took the reins once I was comfortably in place. "Alright. Let's go," I said. Slowly we took off in a soft trot making the way to the gates. I tried my best to steer the horse towards the wall where we would have less of a chance of being seen. Because if I was caught again, I'd definitely be killed this time.

With luck we made it to the gates to find them getting ready to open. I looked back behind us. A huge group of orcs were coming with axes and such in hand. Outside of the gates was a forest. They were going after the forest next. I gasp as the gates opened enough that the first orcs could leave the gates. I pulled the horse back a little trying to stay in the shadows.

The horse seemed agitated by all the orcs. He snorted and stamped his feet. "Shh. They'll find us," I whispered stroking his mane. I spoke a little too loud or an orc decided to look in my direction.

"Hey!! The elf is escaping!!" it yelled. This frightened the horse as the orcs who heard his yell ran toward us. He reared and took off running through the gate. I screamed as the orcs above the gate shot arrows down on us, but the horse ran on.

I held the reins for dear life as the horse ran. We were just out of range of the orc archers. There was no doubt in my mind that the orcs would have gone to tell Saruman and some were definitely on my tail.

* * *

This probably wasn't the best chapter ever but it'll get better. Please Review! I enjoy reviews!


	5. In the Forest

A/N: There is a pretty big time leap from the last chapter to this one. This chapter jumps around too. Just saying. Read on.

* * *

I've been roaming about the land for nearly three and a half months now. I didn't suffer any injuries after escaping from Isengard and the horse's wound was healing itself nicely. I've mostly been surviving off of the berries I've found out in the woods or on a bush. I've barely figured out how to catch an animal to eat. I didn't think I could do that. I couldn't kill something myself. But I ended up catching a fish a week ago. I made a fire and cooked it even. First time I've had a good meal in ages. I rarely got anything in Isengard.

Over the few weeks I followed the stream I was able to bathe myself in the cool water. I felt much cleaner after having a bath. Though I had nothing much to dry myself on so I air dried. I wasn't self-conscious. No one was around except for the horse so I felt comfortable.

I haven't been as lonely as I always thought I'd be if I ever succeeded in escaping. I suppose having a horse for a companion is good enough. The day was drawing to a close as I guided the horse to some trees for shelter tonight. It was a quiet day though I felt like I wasn't alone. I felt like I was being followed, though there hasn't been a sight or sound of an orc for the past three weeks. I guess it's just a feeling.

But I don't know which is worse. Staying out in the plains were I could be easily spotted, or hiding in the trees were I could sleep at peace from eyes, but I could be surprised by something lurking in the trees. I haven't slept peacefully once since I had left. I was too frightened. I stopped the horse just outside the trees. I had an errie feeling about the trees tonight. I urged the horse onward. I'll go just a little further up.

I reached around my neck and took the ruby flower of the necklace in my hand. I had been playing with it continually as I went. After I was safe from Isengard I had put it around my neck. It gave me comfort when I was afraid now. I kept it tightly clasped in my hand as I kept my eyes on the forest. I heard a rustle behind me in the bushes. I looked back and saw nothing. I grew frightened and urged the horse on faster.

It broke into a trot. I heard the sounds of jogging feet behind me. I looked back and saw orcs chasing me. "Run!" I whispered to the horse and urged it on faster. The horse broke into a run. I screamed as an arrow flew past my head. I turned the horse to go into the forest, hoping I could find somewhere to hide in there. The horse was reluctant to go inside, though I pushed it forward.

It stopped just inside the forest, seeing something that startled it. It reared unexpectedly. I looked back as I started slipping. I was already clumsy on the horse, and as it reared I fell from the saddle, landing hard on the ground. Pain shot through my head as the rest of my body followed hitting the ground hard. My eyes closed and my world fell dark.

~~~***~~~

My head ached horribly. I tried to open my eyes, knowing I was probably dead, though I heard voices. Orcs. No, they weren't orcs. Their voices were too gentle. I opened my eyes up and looked around me. I saw the tops of trees and the stars above me. I felt warm and my head lay on something soft and I saw the flicker of a fire on the things around me.

I tried to sit up, moaning as my body protested to the movement. "Whoa there," I heard a gentle voice say. "Not so fast. Lay back down." It was a male voice, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I didn't lay down I wanted to know who this man was. I felt gentle hands on my shoulders and looked over to my left to see a man gently pushing back down to rest.

I looked up at him. He had gentle blue-grey eyes, his hair was black as night. He looked very… well scruffy. "Are you alright milady?" he asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Just outside Hollin," he replied.

I groaned and looked around again. I reached up to my head with my hand. I felt a bandage wrapped around my head. "What happened?" I asked.

"You took a nasty fall," the man said.

I looked up at him. "Fall?" I asked. He nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Aragorn," he replied. "And who might you be?"

I thought for a moment before remembering my full name. "Bellethiel," I answered.

"Where are you from?" he inquired.

Should I tell him or not? What would he think of me if I told the truth? "Aragorn," I heard another voice say. He looked over in the direction of the voice. "Leave her be. She just woke up."

He nodded. I looked up as I heard footsteps coming closer. I was surprised at who I saw. Gandalf. "Gandalf?" I whispered.

"Let me talk to her," Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded and walked off towards the light of the fire. Gandalf bent down to me and helped me into a sitting position then sat down next to me.

"Gandalf?" I asked again.

"Yes. I have escaped. And it looks like you did as well," he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Lets not worry about that just now," he said. "I would like to know how long you've been wandering."

"Almost three and a half months," I replied. He nodded. "Don't you want to know how?"

"I saw everything," he said. I looked down embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. You did what you had to get away. I got out just fine. All is well."

I didn't look at him. "Three months is a long time. You look nearly starved. Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

He nodded to someone at the fire and he brought over a plate of food. He was a short man. He wasn't a dwarf for he had no beard. He had curly hair and hairy feet. I have not seen the like of him before. Around the fire there were three more or them.

I watched as he came over to me and handed me the plate. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, my lady," he said blushing and turning to go back to the fire.

I stared after him curiously. "He's a hobbit," Gandalf said. "They're little known to people who haven't meet them."

I nodded. I looked down at the plate. Sausage and bacon. It looked very good and it looked hot as well. I get a hot dinner. I smiled faintly then thought about how I got here. "How did you find me? I was being chased by orcs and then the horse reared and I fell," I said.

"Boromir found you. He had startled the horse, causing it to rear. He brought you back. He feels terrible about causing your injury," Gandalf replied.

"What of the orcs? And the horse?" I asked.

"The orcs were slaughtered and the horse fled," Gandalf said.

"Who is Boromir?" I asked.

Gandalf pointed over to a brown haired man. "That is Boromir so of Denethor," he replied. I nodded. "Go ahead and eat."

I did as he told me too. I looked towards the fire at everyone around it. There was the man Boromir that Gandalf had pointed out to me, then Aragorn, who had been tending to me. There was the small hobbit who had given me my supper. He sat with other three hobbits. One looked tired, and the other two very energetic and very young. Then there was a dwarf. His hair and beard were ginger colored. He was laughing loudly as a story was being told. Then there was a blond elf. He had beautiful long blond hair, and blue eyes. His ears were pointed, like mine. He stood away from the fire looking toward the forest. He glanced over at me, seeing me looking at him. I quickly looked down at the plate of food.

* * *

Long wait huh? Reviews can only force me to update sooner. Please review! :)


	6. Questions

A/N: Not a long chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Review!

* * *

Chapter Six:

I explained to Gandalf about Saruman and his beatings and how I figured out my name. He asked me where I was going I said any where away from Saruman. I really had no plan. I just wanted somewhere safe and out of his clutches. When I had told him I had begun crying. I cried about my parents murder and what I remembered and I told him about my necklace. He shushed me and gave me a hug. He told me he'd find me a place to stay on their journey.

He didn't say much about their journey, just that they were traveling. I didn't ask much about it. When our conversation ended he invited me over to the fire.

Where I sat now about the fire I got curious looks from everyone around the fire except for Aragorn and Gandalf. I looked down at my feet, trying to avoid the eyes that fell on me.

"This is Bellethiel," Gandalf said. "She'll be traveling with us for a while."

Gandalf said the most likely place I'd find a home was Lothlorien. I told him I didn't know where or what that was. He said I'd see it in due time and that I shouldn't be too hasty to get there.

Everyone around the fire looked at me again. I stared at my feet trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He took to introducing the group to me. He started with the one on my right. "That's Gimli," he said gesturing to the dwarf. _Gimli_, I repeated to myself. "That's Meriadoc," he gesturing to a hobbit.

"Most people call me Merry," Meriadoc said. _Merry then._

"That's Peregrin," Gandalf said.

"And I'm generally called Pippin," Peregrin said. _Pippin. _Those two looked very young.

"That's Frodo," he introduced. _Frodo. _Frodo. Gandalf had said that name in Orthanc. I tried not to look surprised at the name.

"Next to him is Samwise," Gandalf said. Samwise just blushed and didn't say anything. _Samwise then_.

"That's Boromir," Gandalf said. Boromir. The one Gandalf had pointed out to me.

"I'm very sorry about causing your injury miss," Boromir said.

"It's alright. I'm fine now," I said shyly.

"And that's Aragorn," Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded to me. I smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"And finally this is Legolas," Gandalf said, gesturing to the elf. He smiled at me, I tried to smile back but I looked at the ground instead.

"Gandalf," Gimli said, "If you don't mind my asking, but how far is she traveling with us?"

"We'll see her to Lothlorien," Gandalf told him. I glanced at the dwarf. It seems he does not like me much. "Now I would like to have a word with Aragorn." Gandalf motioned for Aragorn to follow him. Gandalf had said he would tell Aragorn that I had runaway from Isengard. I do not know why he felt it was necessary, but he said he had better explain it. Gandalf got up and walked over to where Aragorn had treated my head.

"Lady Belleth… Belle… Er…" One of the hobbits tried to say my name. I believe it's Pippin.

"You may call me Belle," I told him.

"Belle. That's easier," he said, smiling. "Where are you from? Ouch!"

The hobbit next to him, Merry, elbowed him in the side. "Gandalf said not to ask her that," he hissed.

"I was just wondering," Pippin defended himself, rubbing his arm where Merry had elbowed him. A smile started on my lips as I watched them bicker.

"Milady," Legolas said, sitting next to me. "Are you sure you're alright?" I looked over at him, bewildered.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," I said, shyly. I looked down at my feet again, too shy to meet his eyes.

"Bellethiel," he said. "It means 'strong one'."

I looked over at him confused. "In what tongue?" I asked.

"In elvish, of course," He said, looking over at me. "You speak elvish don't you?"

I shook my head. "No. Not a word of it," I said.

"You do not come form one of the elven kingdoms?" he asked. I shook my head. "Where are you parents?"

"They were murdered," I said softly. I reached up to my necklace and held the flower in my hand.

"I'm terribly sorry," Legolas said. "How long ago?"

"A very long time ago. I barely remember them," I replied. I looked into the red flames of the fire. They dance around on the logs that were burning. I watched as Gimli fed the fire another log.

Legolas was going to ask another question, but Gandalf and Aragorn had come back from their talk. At least I'm spared from his questions. I believe that Gandalf had said not to ask me many questions, since Legolas abruptly stopped and the young hobbits bickering about the question Pippin had asked.

"Lets all get to bed," Gandalf said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Everyone slowly got up from their spots and went to their packs. "Lady Bellethiel," Aragorn said, beckoning me over. I stood shyly in front of him. "I have an extra bedroll for you to use tonight." He began.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

He smiled. "Gandalf told me you ran away from Isengard. Do you have any other injuries? Bruises or cuts?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Anything would have healed by now," I replied.

"How long ago was it that you had gotten away?" he asked.

"Nearly four months," I answered.

He nodded. "In the morning I will wake you up a bit early to look at you head again, alright?" he asked.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Come, I'll get you the bedroll," he said. I followed him over to his pack. Mine was just next to it, safely out of the way. "Here we are," he said, handing me the bedroll.

"Thank you so much," I said as he handed it to me.

"You're welcome," he said. "I have another question for you." I nodded and he proceeded to ask. "Do you have any weapons?" he asked.

"All I have is a small dagger in my pack," I replied, not knowing if he approved or disapproved. "I hardly know how to use it."

He nodded. "If we have anytime before we enter the mountains tomorrow, I'll help you with that," he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you," I said again.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. You don't need to keep thanking me," he said.

"Sorry," I said, smiling shyly, realizing how much I was saying it.

"Go ahead and lay the bedroll down and get your rest, alright?"

I nodded and spread out the bedroll. I lay down away from most of the group, trying to stay out of the way.

As I lay I stared up at the stars. We were in a forested area, though we camped in a small clearing. Just through the tree tops I could see the stars. While I was running I never really looked up there, but now that I am…it's so beautiful. The stars sparkled up in the sky, so far away. The tops of the trees glowed an amber color with the light of the fire on them. It was amazing to see the world like this. It seems so new and big. I love it out here away from Saruman.

~~~***~~~

I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder. I over slept again! I'm going to be in so much trouble with Saruman.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Aragorn looking down at me. I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"It's okay. I-I just thought I was back in Isengard for a second. I'm not used to having someone wake me up," I explained, hoping to ease his guilt.

He nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Stay still," he said. "I can look at your head right here. I believe the bleeding stopped a while ago." I pushed myself the rest of the way up, into a sitting position.

Aragorn slowly unraveled the bandage. I looked down at the wet grass, trying not to focus on what he was doing with the bandage. I realized he had a small bowl of what looks like smashed plants. Probably some sort of medicine. He successfully got the bandage off and moved my hair out of the way. "It looks much better," he said. "Though I'm sorry to say that you may have a scar there."

I chuckled. "I have worse scars than just a small one on my head," I assured him. "Though it's nothing to worry about." I added quickly, seeing the look on his face.

He nodded. "I'll put some of this on it and we'll help pick up camp okay?" he said picking up the bowl of crushed plant.

"Okay," I agreed, "But it you don't mind my asking, what is that?"

"Athelas," He said. "It'll help your cut heal."

I nodded and he proceeded to dab on the athelas. I tried to be gentle, but it still hurt when he touched it. I tried not to flinch as he put it on.


	7. The Pass of Caradhras

A/N: Yay, another update! Spring Break is almost here so I will most likely be updating all fics this month. They should be decently sized chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya: Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar: Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

Chapter Seven: The Pass of Caradhras

It didn't take long for us to pick up camp. Gandalf had said to put on our cloaks as we were beginning to climb the Misty Mountains. The mountains weren't far off in the distance. I could see the snowy peaks from where were had camped. Gandalf had mentioned that we would be at the base of the mountains in a matter of hours.

Through out the morning I spent the journey in silence. I didn't know anyone and I must admit I am a little shy about talking to anyone. I was far back in the line. Aragorn was bringing up the rear and I was near him.

We were nearing the base of the mountains now. It grew a bit colder but I hadn't really noticed much. Actually I didn't until Merry and Pippin had begun complaining to each other about it. I could barely hear them as they were further up in the line, but they were going on and on about the cold. I couldn't help but smile a little. They are quite amusing.

Catching something out of the corner of my eye I looked over to my left, seeing Legolas standing, waiting. I kept walking, thinking he was waiting for Aragorn. I paid him no heed as I walked by, until I realized he was walking next to me. I glanced at him, trying to be inconspicuous.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, clearly seeing that I had glanced at him.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. What do I say? No one has ever talked to me. At least not nicely.

"I was thinking about what you said last night," he said. I looked over at him confused. I didn't say much, so what is there to think about? "About you not speaking elvish." he said seeing that I hadn't remembered that I had said that.

"Oh," I said. What's there to think about?

"I thought that I could teach you. That is if you want to learn," he said.

I looked over at him. "You would really do that?" I asked. He nodded. "That'd be great."

He smiled. "But there is one thing that I want to know," He said. "How come you don't know any? Didn't your guardian teach you?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have much of a guardian. He hardly ever said a nice thing to me. In fact he's never been nice to me," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

I looked away from him. A fine situation I've gotten myself into now. Why didn't I just say 'no, I don't want to learn'?

"Milady?" he asked.

"I wasn't left with anyone after my parents were gone," I said quietly. "I was taken by the orcs who killed my parents. They took me back to Isengard. I was Saruman's slave until a few months ago, when I escaped."

"I-I'm sorry. I did not know," Legolas tried.

"It's okay," I said, quickly. "I'm okay now. I just don't want to think about Saruman and what he's done."

"Okay," he said, agreeing. "We won't talk about that."

I looked over at him again. He wants to talk? "You want to talk?" I asked.

"Well I don't know a lot about you. I thought I should get to know you. And you seemed pretty lonely back here," He said.

I smiled. It'd be nice to get to know someone from the group. "I am kind of lonely," I muttered.

"How old are you, milady?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "Please don't call me that. I'd prefer to be called Belle," I said.

"I'm sorry. How old are you, Belle?" he restated.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I-I'm not sure, really… I must have been very young, for I don't know how to read or write," I was saying this more to myself than to Legolas. "I must've been, oh I don't know." I glanced at Legolas. He had a look of surprise on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You don't know how to read or write?" he asked.

"When I was taken I must've been just learning or, too young to. And Saruman never taught me," I said.

"You must've been there a very long time," he said.

"I don't know," I replied. I looked down at my feet, a little upset that I couldn't answer his question. I looked around at the ground. Snow. I hadn't realized we were walking on snow. I looked all around at everyone.

I couldn't see their feet but Legolas' and mine were still visible above the snow. "What?" Legolas said seeing that I was looking around at the ground. He noticed I was looked at everyone's feet. He chuckled. "It's an elven quality," he said.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about the elven… uhm…" I began.

"I believe 'culture' is the word you're looking for," he said.

"Yes, culture," I said smiling at him.

Hearing a yelp of surprise Legolas and I turned to see that Frodo had slipped and was rolling down the slope toward Aragorn. "Frodo!" Aragorn called, everyone else stopped to look back to see what was going on.

Aragorn helped him to his feet. I watched as Boromir picked up something. Frodo and Aragorn looked over at him too, seeing that he held a ring on a chain. "Boromir," I hear Aragorn say quietly.

Boromir seems oblivious to him. I heard Boromir begin speaking softly. "It's a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he said.

He reached out his other hand to touch the ring. I glanced around at everyone. They all seemed worried. "Boromir!" Aragorn said, angered. Boromir looked up at him, pulled out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir slowly walks down the slope toward them. "As you wish…" Boromir said holding the Ring out to Frodo. Frodo quickly snatches it from him. "I care not." Boromir tousles Frodo's hair and continues climbing up the mountain. Both of them look after him suspiciously.

As we resumed walking I looked over at Legolas. He had fallen quiet. "What was that about?" I asked. He looked over at me, drawn out of his thoughts. "Is that ring evil?"

"Yes," Legolas replied.

"I heard Saruman talking to Gandalf about it, just before I escaped," I said. "I think Saruman wants it."

~~~***~~~

We go on and on up the mountain. Gandalf creates a path through the snow with his staff. He guides us along a narrow ledge on the pass.

As we labor onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas runs out ahead. Both of our steps were light on the snow and barely left tracks. He easily went to the edge of the path we were on and stared out into the blinding storm. I could hear a cruel voice on the wind. It sounded like Saruman and made me shudder. It was one of his spells: "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied, confirming my thoughts.

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. We shove ourselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled through the storm.

"No!" Gandalf yelled back.

Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to the mountain. The old wizard's voice bellows into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Gandalf yelled out into the storm.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" There was another counter spell worked by Saruman.

Lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto us. As the storm of snow falls, Gandalf continues to command the mountain, to no avail. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff. Just before the ice-fall hits he grabs me and pulls me against the rock face as well. The avalanche cascades over us and snow buries us completely. With assist from Legolas I'm dug out and join the rest of them as we stood there waiting to agree on what should be done.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled over the storm.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli offered.

I look over at Gandalf. He his debating. In Gandalf's eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," He decided.

Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" He yelled over the storm. I was cold, sure, but not like Merry and Pippin were. I felt a stab of guilt. Those two were so happy earlier today.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. I looked over at Frodo. I wanted to go through the mines like Gimli had offered. Anything sounded better than staying on this forsaken mountain.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said finally.

"So be it," Gandalf said grimly.

* * *

Well did you like it?! Reviews reviews reviews!


	8. Moria

I am very sorry about the wait. But here is this. Please review!!

* * *

Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!-- Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.-- Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.

Chapter 8: Moria

As we left the mountain behind us and came closer to Moria no one really spoke. Legolas and I walked in silence. I believe Legolas was thinking about everything I had told him, about not being able to read and write or knowing anything about where I came from. I walked quietly, following behind Sam and the pony.

No one talked really except Gandalf and Frodo. I had the urge to just ask someone about that ring that caused such a problem back on the mountain, but I always decided against it.

I looked around. We were surrounded by walls of rock. I shivered. I don't like being surrounded by rocks. At least it's not Orthanc.

I was pulled from my thoughts by someone actually speaking. "The walls… of Moria," Gimli said in amazement. We climbed up an incline and found the walls. But it was on the other side of a lake. Everything has to be difficult on this journey doesn't it?

I walked close to the end of the line following everyone else around the lake. Everything was eerily quiet. I looked up at the vast cliff face, feeling very small and insignificant. I ran my hand along the cool wall and looked up. I couldn't see the top. It disappeared in the fog. "Fascinating isn't it?" Legolas said quietly.

"It's amazing. It's much different from Orthanc," I replied. I looked over at him, to find him smiling. I quickly looked back down at my feet as he met my gaze.

Ahead of us Gimli is knocking his axe on the rock wall. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he announced.

"Yes, Gimli, their own master cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said from the front.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said. Ahead of me Gimli grumbles but doesn't reply. Poor Gimli.

We stop as Gandalf approaches the rock wall between two twisted trees. He runs his hand over the cliff face. "Now… let's see. Ithildin," I heard him mutter. Beneath his hand spidery, silver lines run across the rock face. They are faint beneath all the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He looks up at the black night sky. I look up and follow his gaze. The moon appears from behind a cloud. I turned to look back at the cliff face. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grow bright, shining with sheer white light. They outline a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue appears in the arch.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, saying what I am pretty sure everyone else was thinking.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the door will open," Gandalf replied. Gandalf set the end of his staff upon the star on the arch. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he spoke loudly and with authority. The doors remained closed. Gandalf raised his arms and tried again. "Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Nothing is happening," Pippin said.

Gandalf glances back at him annoyed. He tried pushing on the doors, but they remained fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," Gandalf muttered.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked speaking up.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said angrily.

As time begins to pass everyone takes a seat around the doors waiting for Gandalf to find the opening words. I had taken a seat by Boromir and looked out across the dark lake.

"How are you feeling Belle?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm okay," I said looking over at him.

"Your head doesn't hurt at all?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

"Good," He said.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. "I do want to know something though," I said, speaking up. My courage surprised me.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me.

"Uhm… well what is this about a ring? I heard Saruman speak of it before I escaped. And back on the mountain Frodo had a ring. I don't understand," I said.

"I don't think we should be speaking of that here, milady," He said. "It's very dangerous to speak of such things."

"Oh," I said. "I just thought I'd ask."

"No harm done," he said. "There is nothing wrong with being curios." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Hearing a splash in the water both of us look up to see Aragorn speaking with Merry and Pippin. "Do not disturb the water!" Aragorn said disapprovingly, letting go of Pippin's wrist.

Boromir, Aragorn and I watch the ripple run through the water.

"It's a riddle," I heard Frodo say off to my left. I turned my head and watched him stand up. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf replied.

The stone doors rumble as the slowly swing open. We follow Gandalf inside.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli said loudly.

There is a sudden light from the end of Gandalf's staff. He casts his light into the darkness of the cavern. It shows old, broken stairs and columns with many dark forms

strewn about them.

"And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli went on saying.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir said. I looked over at him and then again seeing old skeletons. I gasped and backed away.

"Oh! No! Noo!" Gimli yelled.

I watched as Legolas bent to pull out an arrow from a fallen dwarf. He examines it and throws it aside. "Goblins!" He said.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Legolas knocks an arrow into his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. I start backing up towards the door. "Now get out of here! Get out!" We all start for the door.

We all start at the sound of the hobbits yelling. "Frodo!"

"Strider!" Sam yelled turning to Aragorn.

"Help!" Frodo called.

I turned to see that a tentacle had pulled Frodo down by the ankle. They all clutch at Frodo trying to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. Many tentacles come out of the water and slap at the other hobbits and pull Frodo out over the water and into the air.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

Terrified I stayed by Gimli and watched helplessly. Legolas ran out onto the shore and shot at the best. "Strider!" Frodo yelled.

Boromir and Aragorn rush out into the water with their swords and attack the beast. We watched helplessly as it flung Frodo around in the air wildly. Despite the efforts Frodo is lowered towards a gapping mouth. He cried out for help again. Aragorn and Boromir hacked at the tentacles until the could get to the one holding Frodo.

Aragorn cut the tentacle and Frodo fell into Boromir's arms. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled.

Gandalf grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him. "Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

Legolas stands on the shore and takes aim. Aragorn and Boromir hurry back on shore and into the caves. "Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled.

Someone grabs my arm again and pulls me in after them. There was a sudden roar and Aragorn yelled for us to run. I ran blindly into the inky blackness as someone pulled me behind them. We all turn when it was safe and stare back as the entrance way collapses. We watched as the last rays of moonlight are obliterated. Total darkness fell.

The only things that I can hear are gasps and breathing. "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said, banging his staff on the ground. A light appears at the end of his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things that orcs in the deep places of the world." We follow Gandalf's light into the caves. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

Long wait huh? Well review and let me know how you liked it. I know, not the best but I think the next couple chapters will be better. Review please.


	9. A Simple Talk

We walked for a very long time, stopping here and there but mostly we walked through the darkness. We rarely talked and when we did it would only be to Gandalf about where we were heading for or when we were going to stop. I hadn't spoken since the cave in. My fear had subsided and these caves had me lost in thought. I've never seen anything like them, not that I've seen much of the world at all. But they were so big.

Where we are walking now, ladders and iron chains rise out of a black pit far below. I don't like it. I find myself several times up against the wall terrified of the drop to my right.

Up ahead Gandalf stops and rests his hand upon the rock wall. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels… but Mithril," he said. He tilts his staff down the side and illuminates what is beneath us.

I stay close to the wall avoiding the drop at all costs. Everyone stops to look I close my eyes. I see Saruman's angry face looking up at me as I'm being held high above his head.

I jump, feeling someone's hand on my arm. I open my eyes and look up to see Boromir. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Here, come look," he said. Taking my arm and leading me to the edge.

I flinched and dug my heals into the ground. "No, that's okay," I said quickly.

He smiled. "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked. I felt my cheeks redden and nodded. "Come here, I won't let you fall."

Reluctantly I let him lead me to the edge. He kept his arm around me as I looked down. "It's not so bad is it?" he asked.

"I g-guess not," I said as I looked down. The rock wall seems endless. Scaffolding, ladders and chains all lead down into the abyss. Row upon Row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts below. A perfect example of a realm old and forgotten.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said.

I looked over at Boromir questioningly. "I'll tell you everything soon," he whispered. "I promise." I smiled and nodded.

"That was a kingly gift!" Gimli commented.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the land of the Shire," Gandalf said as we began moving again.

"What's the Shire?" I whispered to Boromir.

"It's where the hobbits are from," He replied.

"Oh," I said. There's a lot about the world that I do not know.

As we walk we come to a steep stair case. It's very high up. I sighed as I waited for my turn to mount the stairs. "I won't let you fall," Boromir said as he ushered me to the stairs. I nodded and started up the stair case.

We climb silently to the top with out many mishaps. Though I am very thankful to be on a solid slab of rock again. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall," Boromir said as he steadied himself at the top.

"I had not doubted you," I replied.

I look to see where Gandalf is going to lead us to next. In front of him are a crossroads. There are three portals and Gandalf does not seem to know what one to take. "I have no memory of this place," he said.

We all stop to rest under a peak of rough stone while Gandalf tries to decide our course whilst sitting alone at the top.

I listen to the hobbits whisper to each other, as no one else seems to be speaking.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No," Merry sighed.

"I think we are," Pippin replied.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking," Sam shushed.

"Merry?" Pippin asked again.

"What?" Merry asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry," Pippin replied.

Merry scowled and ignored him. I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"They're quite amusing aren't they?" Boromir asked. I smiled and nodded. "You're rather shy, it seems."

I looked down at my hands that lay in my lap. I tried to hide my face behind my hair as I felt my cheeks redden. "I guess I am," I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied.

"You're very mysterious Belle," He said. "I should like to know more about you."

"There's not much to know," I said.

"I'm sure there is," he replied.

I looked over at him. "Hardly anything interesting," I said.

"You're not like other elves."

"Other elves have not gone through what I have."

"And what have you gone through?"

I looked away from him and reached up to my necklace. I thought about my parents. The yelling, fighting, screaming. Being found in the bushes.

"My lady?" Boromir asked.

"My parents were murdered when I was very young. I don't remember them," I replied.

"I'm sorry. That's terrible," he said.

"That's not the worst part," I said. "My parents were killed by men, probably a small alliance to Saruman. I was taken back to Isengard and was made a slave. I had escaped about four months ago. I've been running ever since."

Boromir fell silent. "Wow," he said. "I had not known that. That's horrible…"

"I don't even know where I come from. And I most certainly can't speak a word of my language. I can't even read. Saruman never taught and never had any patients with me," I replied.

"That's why those orcs were chasing you," He said. I nodded.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I can't imagine what you must've gone through," He finally said.

"Don't try to. Orthanc is a horrible place to live or to even be near. I'm surprised that I'm even this far away." Boromir looked over at me. "I've tried all my life to escape. I thought those orcs had killed me until I saw Aragorn. I knew I had finally done something right."

"I'm sorry," Boromir said after a moment. "I shouldn't have asked. It pains you to speak of it."

I shook my head. "No. I feel better. Talking about it helped," I said, surprised at how much safer I felt now. It was then that I realized I was crying. I dried my eyes quickly.

"I'm glad to have helped then," Boromir said. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise you."

"Thank you, Boromir," I said.

"Oh! It's that way!" We hear Gandalf say.

Everyone stands at Gandalf's revelation. "He's remembered!" Merry declared as he start down a passage.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Before long we come to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifts his staff. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said. His staff illuminates a grand hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. It's amazing. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said.

The dark halls are edged with the silver light of Gandalf's staff. They shimmer in a light that has not graced their stone in years. "Now there's an eye opened and no mistake," Sam said in awe.

We continue on through the hall. Around a column there is a ray of sunlight shinning in thought a chamber. Corpses lay scattered about. "Gimli!" Gandalf yelled as Gimli runs for the room.

We follow Gandalf into the room. Gimli kneels next to a crypt. He's sobbing. "No! No! No!" Boromir moves forward and places a hand on his shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said.

Gandalf hands his hat and staff to Pippin and bends down and takes a book from a corpse. He opened it and cleared dirt from it's pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" I hear Legolas whisper to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall," Gandalf begins reading from the book. Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up blankly. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for ling. The ground shakes." I looked over at Boromir worriedly. Every one else glances around nervously. "Drums…drums…in the deep." Gandalf turned a bloodstained page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

There is a sudden crash from behind us. Gandalf whipped around, spooked. I had jumped and stumbled into Boromir. We looked around and saw that a corpse had slid into the well, dragging a chain and bucket with it. The noise echoes all the way down. Pippin and touched the corpse. I flinched at every noise until there was silence.

Boromir let out the breath he was holding in and steadied me. My knees shook. "Are you alright?" he whispered. I nodded.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of you stupidity!" Gandalf snapped. He pulled his hat and staff from Pippin. I felt bad for him.

There was a sudden noise. Boom…boom. Everyone turned back to look at the well. It sounds again. Boom. Boom-boom. It pauses and the begins again, getting louder.

"Frodo," Sam said as Frodo drew is sword. It glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

Boromir rushes to the doors to look out. An arrow flies dangerously close to his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he yelled to the hobbits.

The work the doors shut. A loud bellow can be hear from just outside. "They have a cave troll," Boromir sighs.

Legolas begins tossing weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. Everyone draws their weapons. Gimli leaps atop the tomb and brandishes his axe. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he said.

The door finished Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir back away and brandish their weapons. Boromir pulled me behind him and held his shield up at the ready. "Stay with me. I'll protect you," He said.

The doors are broken through orcs come spilling in. I back away and do all I can to keep from screaming. Boromir swings his sword skillfully and kills several orcs. I stay behind him. Boromir stops swinging and looks up I see what everyone else has stopped fighting to gape at. The cave troll.

Legolas shoots the troll, which makes it angry. He spies Sam staring at him and starts to strike. The hobbit dives out of the way, through the trolls legs. The troll turns and spies him again. Sam is cornered. I stand and wait, hopping someone will do something. Aragorn and Boromir pull on the troll's chain that hangs from it's neck.

Angered the troll twists around and smacks Boromir across the room. He lands against a wall, dazed. I shriek and cover my mouth in fright. An orc stands above Boromir ready to strike. Across the room Aragorn throws his blade into the orcs neck, killing it. Boromir gets up, still dazed. I couldn't help but run to him.

I steadied him on his feet again. He leaned against me for a moment as he regained his footing. Again he was off fighting.

"Belle watch out!" Someone yelled I didn't know who so I whipped around to see an orc behind me. I shrieked, not knowing what to do. I stared at it as it advanced on me.

An arrow sailed into the orcs head, killing it. Surprised, I turned to see that Legolas had shot the orc. He turned back to fighting. Relief flowed through me as I turned again to find Boromir.

I felt a sudden jab of pain in the back of my head. I gasped and reached back to my head. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I staggered forward, before falling. My vision blurred before everything went black.

Long wait! I updated now so review please. Summer will grace it's presence in two weeks and I shall have all the time in the world to update, so stick with me!


	10. Surprised?

Chapter Ten: Surprised?

"Is she alright?" I heard someone ask from above me. It was a familiar voice but I can't place it.

"She should be," some one else said. I know that one. That's Aragorn.

"What happened to her?" Maybe it's Merry or Pippin.

"She was struck on the head by flying debris," Aragorn replied.

"Will she be alright?" one of the hobbits asked.

"Yes. Her head will hurt, but she'll be fine," He replied again.

My head does hurt. A lot. I opened my eyes and flinched at the sudden brightness. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Lorien," Aragorn replied.

"Lorien?" I asked. He nodded simply. Why is that so familiar?

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I looked around Merry and Pippin were both in here as well. "I'm fine. My head hurts a bit though," I replied. A lot actually, but I've had worse.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded and started to get up. Aragorn took my arm and helped me up. "What happened?" I asked. "How'd I get hurt?"

"In Moria, during the battle, the cave troll smashed some of the stone. It flew everywhere and you were unlucky enough to be hit," Aragorn replied.

"Of course I was," I muttered. "I seem to be getting hurt a lot lately." I heard them all snicker. "Where are we staying?"

"I'm not sure you should be joining us. Not if your head still hurts, you'd be better off up here," Aragorn replied.

"But it's not very fair that I get a bed and the rest of you don't," I replied. Aragorn sighed. I looked at him to see what he was going to say. "Please."

He smiled. "Alright. You may change your mind later. Anyway I think there's someone who wants to see you," Aragorn replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"He asked that I not tell you. He would like to know if you remember him," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on. You'll see," He said leading me down a very long and winding staircase.

"Do either of you know?" I asked Merry and Pippin.

"Sorry Belle. He told us not to tell," Merry replied.

I looked over at Pippin. "Sorry," He said.

Who could it possibly be? Someone who wants to see if I remember him? I don't understand.

Aragorn lead us down to a place provided for them to sleep. At first I don't see anyone who wasn't here before, although I don't see Gandalf among anyone.

"Where is Gandalf?" I asked.

Merry and Pippin sadly look down at the ground. Aragorn turned to me. "He fell. In Moria," He said. "He was taken by shadow and flame."

I feel like I was just punched. "He-he's gone?" I asked. Aragorn nodded sadly. I looked down at the ground holding my stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and swallowed the lump forming in my throat. If I can keep myself from crying in Isengard I can keep myself from crying here. "Who is it that wanted to see me?" I asked.

Aragorn pointed over to where Legolas and another elf were speaking. That was the first time I noticed the new elf. He had blonde hair like Legolas'. There was something familiar about him. Legolas gestured over to me and the elf turned. I gasped as I saw his face. I know that face. Of all the things I have forgotten about my life before Isengard he is the one I never forgot. Haldir.

"Haldir!" I said running to him. Before I could stop myself I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," I whispered. I couldn't keep the tears back this time.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," He said. We broke our embrace and looked at each other. I had almost forgotten him. Over the last few years in Isengard I had given up all hopes of ever seeing him again. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "That's not a good story. I don't want to tell it right now," I said hugging him again. "I've missed so much."

"As have I," He said. He pulled away again. "Will you come with me? I want to show you something." I nodded and he took my hand and I followed him through the forest, completely forgetting everyone else.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Legolas said you'd forgotten almost everything. I want you to remember something," He said.

"I haven't forgotten everything. I remember you, and I just started to remember my parents," I argued.

He stopped and turned to me. "Please tell me what happened to you. No one would," he said.

"Only four of them knew. One is gone now. Haldir, it's not a very pleasant story," I replied.

"Please tell me," He pleaded.

I nodded and sat down on the ground. Haldir joined me and sat across from me. I took a deep breath. "Well my parents and I were attacked by orcs. I don't remember where we were going or what we were doing and I don't remember much of the battle. I remember my mother hiding me in the bushes and telling me to stay there until it was safe. She gave me her necklace and told me that both her and my father loved me. After the battle no one came back for me. I must've been found my orcs or someone who took me to Isengard."

I stopped and looked at Haldir's face. Shock was registered on it. He didn't say anything so I continued. "Saruman decided to keep me there. As a slave. At first I tried to escape everyday. I never succeeded. I stopped trying everyday and waited until they didn't watch me so closely. I ended up falling into a routine. I'd do my chores everyday like I was told. I was even given a list, but I couldn't read it. I had for…"

"Belle, you never learned how to read the common tongue. You were just beginning to learn how to speak it when it happened," Haldir said interrupting me.

"Then how is it I don't know anything about the elven culture? Or how to speak elvish anymore?" I asked.

"You had forgotten. You didn't use any knowledge that you learned here. And you never spoke elvish. You seemed to have been forced to use the common tongue," Haldir replied. "You've always been able to read and write. Just not the way Saruman wanted you to."

"Saruman said I believe everything he had ever told me," I said remembering the day he locked me in the dungeon.

"You've always been trusting. You've always trusted everyone," Haldir said. "It was one of your faults." He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Please continue."

"Well I did everything I was told, but I was always getting into trouble. I don't think I've ever gone an entire week with out getting beaten by them," I said. I saw Haldir grimace when I spoke the last part. "I tried all the time to escape and I've always been punished for it. I guess in my heart I started to believe I'd never be free and stopped thinking about what had happened and my life before that. But I kept trying and trying and over time I forgot everything. Everything."

Haldir reached over and took my hand. "I started to make up excuses for why I had forgotten things," I said.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

"On the night I got away I found everything I had with me when they brought me here. I found my old dress, a cloak, my father's dagger, and my mother's necklace. I decided I was going succeed the next time I tried or I was going to die trying. I ended up telling Saruman I would help rid Isengard of the trees and I'd stop trying. In the end I found Gandalf's horse and I rode away. I rode and rode until I was attacked by orcs that had followed me. But that was when I found them," I gestured back to where we had left my friends.

"You found good people," he said.

"I know I did," I replied.

"So how much did you forget?" He asked. "Did you remember me at all?"

I nodded. "I tried to forget though. Every time I thought of you I ended up crying. I remember a lot about us," I replied.

"Do you remember the stream?" he asked.

"Hardly. Please take me," I looked at him ready to beg.

He took my hand and helped me up. "Of course I will," he replied.

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reveiws! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thank you much!


	11. Old Friends

Chapter Eleven: Old Friends

Haldir led me through the trees down a path that should have been familiar to me. I looked around trying to remember something about this place. I can't just remember him. There's got to be more. As we got closer to the stream I could hear the trickle of the water. In time we found the old stream we used to sit by.

"Do you remember?" he asked, sitting down beside me. "Anything?"

"We used to come here all the time," I replied. I slipped my shoes off and sat down on the bank. I slipped my feet into the cool water, not caring if the edge of my skirt got wet, trailing my feet into the water. "I don't recall anyone else knowing about this place."

"No. It was only us. We used to come here for no reason at all, sneaking away from lessons or using it as cover when we got in trouble," Haldir said.

"Like the time we nearly destroyed the library," I recalled, laughing.

"You remember that?" He asked.

I nodded. "And you're still at fault," I replied.

"Me? I don't think I know what you are talking about," he said with a smile.

"Oh, yes jumping out from behind a bookshelf is perfectly alright," I replied, sarcastically.

"You're the one who fell into the bookshelf behind you," he retorted.

"You scared me half to death! Besides, I knocked over maybe one shelf. You on the other hand knocked over several," I said with a smile.

"I was running for my life. After all I had mad elf maiden behind me," He replied.

"I hope by that you mean angered," I said looking over at him.

"Sure, sure," He replied, looking out into the forest. Since he looked away I felt no harm in reaching down to scoop up some water.

Although I'm not quiet sure how it ended up all over Haldir's face. I stifled my laughter as he turned to look at me. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What was what for?" I asked, giggling.

"It's not funny," he replied, flinging a handful of water at me.

I was splattered on the face. I gasped and wiped the water away. "That was very discourteous Haldir!" I told him. "Throwing water onto a poor girl!"

"I believe that poor girl started it," he replied, finking his wet fingers into my face.

I did the same in return. This carried on for a time, both of us flinging water at the other relentlessly.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Haldir said as I through handful after handful of water at him.

"I see I can still win these little engagements," I remarked.

"I let you win," he replied. "I've always let you win."

"Oh really? Because I remember different," I said.

"Alright. Have it your way," He said offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Better get you back to camp before you are missed."

I followed him back to camp. "Haldir?" I asked. "What do you know of Aragorn and the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are they out here? What is their reason for travel? When Gandalf was with us, he called Frodo the ring-bearer. What do you know of it?" I asked.

"Belle, I think that is a question you should be asking Aragorn," he replied. "But do know anything of it?'

I sighed. "Alright," I answered. "And yes, I think I do." I sighed heavily. I've been a bit nervous about talking to one of them about it.

We came back into the clearing where we were to stay. "Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Well, I've got to get back to patrol, but I'll come see you in the morning." With that he turned to leave.

Not seeing Aragorn among the rest of the group I walked over to where Pippin lay on his bedroll, staring up at the tops of the trees. "Hello, Pippin," I said, walking over.

"Hullo, Belle," he greeted sitting up.

"Do you know where Aragorn is by any chance?" I inquired.

"The last I saw he was over there," Pippin said, sitting up and pointing through a couple of trees. He sat over by Boromir as the two spoke. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just need to ask him something," I replied.

He nodded and I turned to walk over to where Aragorn and Boromir sat. I stood behind them, seeing if they were finishing speaking, or if I should come back later. After a few moments they didn't say anything so I decided to make my presence known.

"Uhm Aragorn?" I asked. Both Aragorn and Boromir turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Bellethiel," Aragorn replied, getting up and walking over to me. "What did you want to talk about, my lady?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you're all traveling," I admitted. "Before I left I heard Saurman talking about a ring and-and a hobbit. I heard Gandalf say Frodo's name. And Gandalf called Frodo the Ring-bearer on Caradhras."

"What do you know?" Aragorn asked. "Tell me everything."

After deciding it'd be best to find somewhere away from everyone to talk we sat down and I began my story.

"When Gandalf introduced me to the rest of you, I remembered the name Frodo and I connected it," I said, finishing my story. I looked over at Aragorn to see his reaction.

"And you came to know all of this by eavesdropping?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. Because I heard Saruman mention _Him_," I replied. He nodded. "I've told you what I know. What were you doing out in the wild?"

"We're on a dark and treacherous journey, my lady," Aragorn replied.

"It's got something to do with that ring, doesn't it?" I asked.

"We are, or I guess were, the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring," he replied. "We're on a quest to Mount Doom, to destroy the One Ring."

"I want to join you," I said.

"No. The road is too dangerous," Aragorn said, getting up.

"I've traveled with you thus far," I argued, getting to my feet.

"We were taking you to a safe place. Now you're here, in your home. You must stay here," Aragorn replied.

"I want to help!" I retorted.

"Not only are you a young maiden, but you cannot fight," Aragorn replied, walking away.

"I can fight," I said to myself.

Stomping off in the direction I saw Haldir go, I stopped to ask any elf where he had gone. I had been pointed down many paths to where I might find him. After a while of searching I finally found him on the archery fields.

"Haldir!" I yelled marching up to him, still angry.

Looking back and seeing me, Haldir quickly put down his bow and hurried over. "What is wrong, Belle?" he asked, quickly.

"Please tell me I was taught to use a sword and bow," I replied.

"What's this about?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Tell me," I replied vehemently.

"No, despite you pleading your mother and father were firm on their answer," He answered.

"Teach me," I stated.

"Belle…"

"Teach. Me." I said again. Haldir watched me before deciding.

"Alright, alright," he said leading me over to where he had dropped his bow.

He handed me the bow and knocked an arrow into place. "Hold the bow steady," Haldir instructed. He laid the arrow on my finger to aim. He knocked the arrow between my middle finger and pointer finger. "Pull back to the corner of your mouth." I did as I was instructed. Haldir guided my arched elbow back, until my shoulder blades nearly touched. "Feet, shoulder length apart." I adjusted my stance. "Aim, and shoot."

I aimed and shot. As I released the bow string caught my arm, causing me to yelp. Haldir snickered. "Did the string catch your arm?" He asked.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him. "And I'm in no mood."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "And if it helps at all with your mood, that was a decent shot." I looked at the target. The arrow was stuck in the bottom part. "Better than my first. Try again."

I got back into the stance and aimed the knocked arrow again. "Bend this arm a bit, to keep it from catching you," Haldir said, guiding my left arm back. He brought back my other arm again. "What's all this about anyway?" Keeping his hands in place.

"Aragorn will not let me journey with them any further, because I can't fight," I replied, adjusting my aim higher.

"Bellethiel," Haldir said taking a step back, and forcing me to look at him. "You can't go. You're a maiden. Your place is here. It's too dangerous out there. And you're home, Belle. You just got back home. You can't leave now."

"I want to help," I replied.

"You are not going," he retorted.

"You have no say in the matter!" I argued.

"I do not care! You are not going!" he said. I said nothing as I glared into his blue eyes. He began again, more gently this time, "I don't want to lose you again. You were lost to me for too long. I don't want you to go. Please stay here, where you're safe."

I averted my eyes and crossed my arms. I let the words sink in. I don't want to leave again either, and I don't want to leave Haldir.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Will you still teach me how to fight?" I asked, glancing back up at him.

Smiling, Haldir nodded. "Of course," he replied.

I dropped the bow and arrow and hugged him. Haldir Hugged me back. "You know, I like this new side of you. You hated giving out hugs. Now you can't seem to stop," Haldir said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Watch your tongue or you will never receive one again," I replied.

Well, how was it? I hope Haldir isn't horrible out of character. Anyway review please! Reviews feeds the muse!


	12. A Blue Dress

Sorry for the long wait. It's been what? Three months. I've had a bit of writer's block. Well anyway, please review.

Chapter Twelve: A Blue Dress

Haldir and I spent the night out on the archery field. Throughout the night Haldir helped me with my aim and my stance. Every now and then we'd stop to take a break. Sometimes it'd be five minutes, sometimes over an hour, if we were in deep conversation.

As dawn approached we had decided to stop and sit against a tree to watch the sunrise. Haldir was deep in his own thoughts, as I gazed out over the clearing.

Everyone would be leaving today, and I'll be left here, with Haldir. I guess I never really thought about Aragorn's words. I really shouldn't go. I'm not ready for the dangers I'd have to face. And what Haldir had convinced me of, weighed heavy on my decision to stay. I'm home again and I have Haldir. I'm home and I'll never leave again.

And being home means I'm free. Free to do what ever I want. Including taking a bath, as I've not had one in ages.

I felt Haldir's eyes one me, and suddenly I felt self-conscious. I'm probably a mess. When Haldir's gaze did not lift, I turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" he asked me.

"That I'm in desperate need of a bath," I replied.

"And so you shall have one," Haldir laughed, helping me up.

"Although I should like to see my friends off first," I said.

"And so you will," he said, leading the way back through the trees.

I think I'll miss them after they leave. Although I didn't really know them that well, but I think I will miss Boromir and maybe even Legolas.

By the time we got back to the clearing where they had slept, they had already packed and were gone. My heart fell, thinking I won't get to see them off. I looked over at Haldir, who steered us to another path and silently led the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the River Anduin. Your friends are being given boats to travel down the river with," Haldir replied. "They're also being given parting gifts from Lady Galadriel."

"Oh," I said quietly.

I remember Lady Galadriel being someone of great importance, and being very powerful, but I don't recall ever meeting her. Never been on a boat either.

"You've met Lady Galadriel before. You were very young then, so I doubt you remember it. Your parents were very close to her," Haldir said, as if he was reading what I thought.

I looked over at him, confused as to how he knew that. Again, he read my confusion.

"You wear you emotions openly, Belle, no matter how much you want to deny it," Haldir said. "I think, perhaps staying in a place where the inhabitants are quick to anger, has made you do the same with your emotions."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that? Maybe I've always done that," I replied, even sounding defensive to my own ears. Perhaps Haldir is right.

"Belle, you've never been like this. You used to be the hardest for anyone to read," he said.

"Oh, really?" I muttered. Haldir chuckled, and I shot him a sharp glance.

Haldir and I walked in silence for a few moments. "Are you going to miss them much?" he asked.

"I barely got to know them, but I think I'll miss Boromir a bit, and perhaps even Legolas," I replied.

"I see was," Haldir's only reply.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong," he said, gently flicking my nose. I immediately smacked his hand away. "Come young one. I believe your friends will be leaving shortly."

I glared at him as he walked on ahead of me. What do I look like? A child? I followed him, a slight feeling of resentment growing at his actions. I soon forgot my resentment, as we reached the banks where my friends were preparing boats. Now a sort of bittersweet feeling grew inside me.

They were very kind to me and brought me to safety. And they were the most gentle interaction I've had in many, many long years.

"Belle," someone said over to my right. I looked over to see Boromir walking towards me. "I thought you were staying here."

"I am. I just wanted to say goodbye," I replied.

He smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you one more time, before we go. Perhaps we will meet again, one day."

"Perhaps," I replied.

"Maybe when the world is not so dark and dangerous," he replied.

"Belle!" came a voice, that sounded a bit aggravated. I turned to see that Aragorn was walking towards me, looking a bit annoyed. "I told you that you had to stay here."

"I am. Can't I say goodbye?" I asked, "that's all I'm doing."

He sighed, seeing that's all I was after. He nodded and then turned to go back to readying the boat for their journey.

O.o.O

Haldir had walked me up to a room I had been given by the Lady Galadriel. My things had been brought up and laid on the bed. The room was beautiful. It was a light blue shade and it had two windows, one of the far wall and one on the right hand side going in. I went immediately to them and opened them up. It was very pleasant in the room already, but I have my own windows now, they're never going to be shut. I spent too much time in Orthanc with no light, no gentle breeze coming into my room.

"I take it you like your room," Haldir said, from behind me.

"I love it," I replied. "It's so open and light." Haldir wouldn't understand why I love it so much. He wouldn't understand the yearning I've had for an open room with light.

"I'll just be down the hall," he said, turning to leave.

"Haldir, I'm holding you to that bath I was promised," I said, before he left.

"Just go through here," he said, walking over to a door I had not noticed. I had been too focused on the windows. I followed him through the doorway.

I was amazed at what I saw. An entire bathroom all to myself. "This is mine?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "Here I'll help you get the water," he said, walking into the room.

I followed him in and watched as he poured hot water into the tub. After that he showed me where the soaps and things were placed.

"Take your time here," he said. "I'll have someone bring you up some new clothes."

"Alright. Thank you, Haldir," I said.

"No problem," he said.

He turned and left, and I shut the door behind him.

Without further hesitation, I undressed and got into the hot water. I sighed and slumped into the water. The hot water stopped just below my chin. I closed my eyes, ready to have some time to myself and think about the past few weeks.

Escaping from Orthanc was a miracle enough, but finding people willing to take me to safety was amazing. I must've had luck on my side.

I've lived near the mountains for most of life, in Saruman's clutches, but I had never been on one until, Caradhras. It wasn't entirely bad, but the storm was awful. I've never seen a worse storm in my life. I wasn't as cold as everyone else, either. Must be another elven quality my ignorance has prohibited me to know.

And Moria. I've never seen such a vast place, contained by walls. It was indeed something to behold. At least what I saw of it. Although, I don't think I missed much after being knocked unconscious. Which, just proves how much of a nuisance I must've been, unable to help in the battle, of defend myself. I did find a friend in Boromir though. I never thought I'd be able to have someone to talk to about these things, but I felt strangely at ease with him. I do hope I'll be able to see him again.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I am feeling rather relaxed now. I sat up straighter and reached for a cloth and some soap.

I scrubbed and scrubbed myself and then scrubbed my hair, wishing to get all the grime off of me.

When I had finished my skin was red in places, but I feel clean now. I stood up and reached for a towel and wrapped myself up in it. It was soft and warm. Stepped out of the tub and looked at the water. It was dirtied. It had a dark brown tinge to it. I really was in need of a bath.

Wrapped in my towel, I went out into my room and noticed a beautiful blue dress, sitting on my bed.

I tossed my towel back into the bathing room and dressed myself in the dress. I was an amazing fit. It wasn't too small, too big and baggy. It fit me perfectly. It had long flowing sleeves, and it was embroidered with small designs. I went over to the mirror and admired my new dress.

I looked over myself in the mirror. I just realized how pale I am. I walked closer to the mirror to examine my complexion more closely, and saw a scar on my right cheek. A very old scar, from an orc slapping me and digging it's nails in to my skin. I ran my fingers along the vivid scar. Very noticeable now, when it's not under dirt and grime. My back must look a lot worse.

I jumped, hearing a knock on the door. Without bothering to wait for me to say 'come in' someone came in. I don't know who she is, but she looks nice and friendly. She was quite a bit taller than me, about Haldir's height. "I see you're out of the bath," she began. Unsure of what to say, I nodded. "I'm Castiel," she said. "I'll be taking care of you, Belle. You do prefer to be called Belle right?"

Nosy little thing, but I nodded. "Where is Haldir?" I asked.

"He's taking care of some business of his own, at the moment," Castiel replied.

"I see," I replied, and turned back to the mirror, realizing my hair looks awful.

"I see you haven't fixed your hair yet," she said, "come, come." She pulled me over to a desk in the corner and sat me down in the chair. Brush in hand, she began to brush through my hopeless hair.

After a long while of tugging and pulling she allowed me to get up. My head ached from having the brush tear through my hair so many times. She showed me to the mirror and I let out an audible gasp.

My hair behaved nicely. It was brushed back, away form my face and I had braids in my hair. Some of which were pulled back, and some that hung down with the rest of my hair. It looked amazing.

"I never thought it was possible for my hair to behave like this," I said, turning to her. "It looks wonderful. Thank you."

"Ile creoso," she replied.

_You're welcome. _

I smiled and turned back to the mirror.

Review please! It's much appreciated.


End file.
